


Puppy Play for the Puppy Pair

by MysticLee333



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLee333/pseuds/MysticLee333
Summary: How many dumb things can't two boys get up too while living in the same dorms?You'd be surprised...Just don't leave the crabs unsupervised....
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you both," Izumi spoke letting out a small sigh of relief as she looked at the two boys. Taichi and Kazunari both let out a cheer as they got their task. They turned around and were instantly stopped by Omi.

"Hold it. That's not happening!" He announced grabbing onto their shoulders. The two's faces instantly dropped.

"What?"

"Come on Omi!"

The two shouted looking at the tall male. Izumi looked over confused by the facr Omi felt the need to stop them. She only wanted them to quickly run down the street because she'd forgotten some things to make dinner.

"Izumi, these two can't be trusted to do anything if they're together. Just send someone else," he stated pulling the two apart from each other.

"I'm sure that's not true Omi," Izumi said convinced that these two could carry out a small task like shopping.

"I sent them to go get groceries once, they came back with only a trolley," Omi said in a monotone voice. The two grinned remembering what had happened that day.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

The two walked into the shop with their list of all the things they need. They were honestly planning on doing what they were told. They'd buckled down and started by grabbing themselves a trolley.

"Can I sit in the trolley and you push?" Taichi asked jumping on the front of the trolley. Kazunari nodded at him and kept the trolley still ad the other jumped in.

It only took a couple more moments before they were found running back and forth through the shops, them both swapping over who was in the trolley and who was pushing it. With their behaviour they were kicked out quickly.

Thankfully to them, the shop had trolleys outside too. They quickly grabbed one, Taichi jumped on the front and they made their way to the dorms as fast as they could.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

"Admittedly that was bad," Kazunari smiled up at Omi.

"In our defence," Taichi cut in holding up his hand. There was a pause as everyone in the space looked at the red head expectantly. He looked around for a moment then looked back at Omi. "Yeah, I've got nothing." He shrugged giving up.

"Well it was just that once. I'm sure they'll be fine," Izumi said hoping to defend the boys. Sadly it didn't do much as Omi looked over at her with a frown.

"You remember the crabs in the toilet?" He asked.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

Omi was getting everything ready for dinner. He had decided to make crab. Taichi and Kazunari had walked in to help cook. Omi was happy for the help and his two helpers looked excited to lend a hand.

There was a loud thud in the hall and Omi had decided to check it out. It was only going to be a few minutes so he thought it would be fine. It was as if he'd forgotten who he left in the kitchen.

Taichi looked in the sink and saw a small amount of living crabs. He called Kazunari over and the blonde ran over. The two smiled seeing the small gathering.

They grabbed two crab each, careful not to get nipped by the crabs claws. They lay them out so that they were facing each other in a circle.

"BE FREE MY CHILDREN!" Kazunari shouted and as if on que, all the crabs raised their claws to the centre of the circle. Taichi watched in shock and looked up at Kazunari who was equally shocked.

"The crabs understood you..." Taichi mumbled in slight fear. Kazunari nodded looking over at the red head.

"We can't eat them..." He stated, worried about what would happen if they did eat these crab.

The two looked at each other and just knew they had to save these four crab. They nodded at each other and grabbed the crabs off of the floor. They quietly walked over to the halls and saw Omi with Tsuzuru near the front door. It seems that Tsuzuru had once again worked himself so hard he'd fainted.

Going out the front door was out of the question. They needed a safe place to hide the crabs until they could release them. That was where they messed up.

That night, just before dinner.... Sakyo walked into the main room with anger all over his features.

"SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN WHY THERE IS CRABS IN THE TOILETS NOW!" He shouted out. At that, Taichi slowly opened one of the windows leading to the courtyard and climbed out, waving to Kazunari across the room. The blond nodded taking off his top hat and running past everyone before jumping out of the window.

"FREEDOM FOR THE CRUSTACEANS!"

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

The two started laughing at the memory. They got into so much trouble for that, but the look on Sakyo's face made it all worth it.

"Okay well third time's the charm!" Izumi stated willing to give them this last chance to these two boys. At that point, Juza had walked into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge.

"They already had their third chance," he mumbled without even looking at any of them. "Remember when they agreed to help sort out the old costumes in Yuki's room?" He asked grabbing a can of drink.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

Yuki walked into the main room and spotted a few people enjoying their days. He however was not too happy. In fact he was fuming.

"Has anyone seen Taichi and Kazunari?" He asked. All he got in response however were meek shakes of the head or short shrugs.

He let out a low growl at the responses and turned back to the hall to continue his search. Just as he was out of sight one of the windows smashed as a black, left high heel slip on shoe crashed into it.

Yuki ran in at the noise. When he noticed the shoe surrounded by shattered glass, his anger spiked.

"They DID steal my heels!" Yuki shouted out running over to the courtyard to tackle the boys.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

"How we're we supposed to know that you can't kick a ball in heels?" Taichi asked frantically hoping to defend himself and his friend.

"Yeah, no one told us how dangerous heels are. No to mention that they slip off that easily," Kazunari added on with a deep frown. Izumi nodded actually surprised they had managed to WALK in heels let alone kick a ball.

"Well how about that one time they stole the bin with wheels?" Itaru stated playing his game not too far away. He'd been there the entire time, but kept to himself until that moment.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

Taichi looked up at Kazunari with a sudden feel of worry. He looked over his shoulder from in the bin to the other. Kazunari was pulling the bin back through the hallway of the dorms.

Kazunari grinned widely patting Taichi on the head. Thankfully they were smart enough to put a helmet on the red head. Mainly because the second Taichi had gotten the signal, he tucked his full body into the bin and Kazunari started running forward.

About half way down the hall, Kazunari tripped over and flung Taichi further. The red head rolled down to the end of the hall before slowing to a stop. He popped his head out of the top of the bin.

He looked over at Kazunari and suddenly the two felt triumphant. They both let out a cheer raising their arms in the air. Then it happened.

Taichi had rolled right to the edge of the staircase. They were upstairs.

Taichi's body weight suddenly moving about had caused the bin to tilt and he slowly started tilting. Fear suddenly hit home as he retreated back into the bin, barely making it before the bin began to roll down the steps at high speeds.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

"Admittedly, that wasn't our smartest experiment," Kazunari mumbled scratching the back of his neck. Taichi could only nod along as he refused to remember that event as much as possible. He could still taste the vomit from when he'd finally made it to the bottom of the steps.

"And this is only scratching the surface of what these two have done," Omi groaned out just thinking over the long list he could continue. Izumi nodded in full understanding.

"Okay, I won't send them. Can you go by any chance?" She asked just wanting to go start dinner. Omi smiled, nodding at her. He'd happily go if it meant he didn't have to continue this conversation.

He got out the door quickly and Taichi and Kazunari looked over at Izumi. "You know, not all out ideas ended badly?" Taichi mumbled looking down.

"There was that time we made a snack delivery system. Remember?" Kazunari spoke feeling hopeful. Izumi faintly remembered the day with a groan.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

Izumi walked into the auditorium with the winter troupe to do a practice up on the stage. She looked over to the stage, confused as to why the lights were already on, and she had to stop herself from screaming.

Kazunari was seated on the stage in a fold up chair, on his phone, with a long chain of random pipes leading to him from side stage. He let out a laugh at his device and moved so that his mouth was at the end of the pipes.

"MALTESERS!" He yelled, and just like that, a multeser was rolling down the pipe and into his mouth. He let out a small 'thanks' as he went back to his phone.

"No problem!" Taichi shouted from back stage. He was standing at the light desk, so he was up a bit higher than just being back stage.

Izumi lightly hit her head with a clipboard as Azuma and Homare tried not to laugh at these two and their stupidity. Tasuku and Tsumugi were quietly impressed and Hisoka was fast asleep once again.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

"What were you two even doing?" Izumi asked completely confused.

"Matsukawa asked us to check the lights over to make sure they didn't need to be replaced or fixed up," Taichi explained.

"We got a bit bored..." Kazunari added trailing off. Maybe this wasn't the best example...

"Yeah. I could see that."


	2. Water work's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs that love water can flood whatever!

Everyone sat at the dinner table eating silently with only light conversation. Taichi and Kazunari sat across from each other, looking at the other on occasion and grinning. This didn't go unnoticed by those currently eating.

"Okay what are you two planning?" Omi suddenly voiced already knowing something bad was being created before him. Both Taichi and Kazunari looked up with fake shock.

"How dare you accuse us of anything!" Kazunari dramatically gasped.

"We hadn't spoken a word through all of dinner and you instantly assume we are plotting!" Taichi shouted placing a hand on his chest in an over dramatic manner. It was clear to everyone that these two had planned this entire bit out and rehearsed them as if it were on a script.

Omi just rolled his eyes at this already giving up. He wasn't willing to deal with this again. Not today at least. Hopefully whatever they are planning happens tomorrow when he isn't mentally exhausted.

"You two are ALWAYS plotting something." Yuki glared at the two angrily. They both instantly deflated seeing the green hairs boys mean stare.

"Last time I saw you two do that I woke up to find the courtyard filled with ducks and you were trying to make a pond!" Sakyo shouted out pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

The boys had talked about it before dinner briefly, and through dinner, it was like they were mentally communicating about their plan. At the time, everyone else at the table had ignored it. None of them saw it coming...

When night fell and everyone was asleep, Taichi and Kazunari snuck out of their rooms and met in the kitchen. They each got an energy drink and a cup of coffee each, mixing the drinks together before drinking. At that point their only plan was to see if they could smell colours like that kid in the video they watched, but by 1:00 a.m. exactly... The plan escalated.

In a moment of impulse, Kazunari and Taichi had ran out the front door and down the road. They got halfway down the street when the topic of animals came up.

"We have so many cats back at the dorms!" Taichi yelled out quickly being effected by the drink completely. Kazunari nodded frantically trying to climb a light post. "If we were to get another pet what would you want?" Taichi continued to shout, running around the light.

"We can't get a dog because of the cats," Kazunari mumbled trying to focus on his task, but also putting thought into the question he was asked. "What about a bird? It'll be in a cage so the cats can't get it," he thought out loud looking down at the red head.

Taichi stopped in his running looking up. "We need a bird!" He shouted arms out as he t-posed. Kazunari slid down the poll, he'd only managed to get a good metre up before getting down. He looked at Taichi with a sad face.

"Sakyo will never let us though," he spoke quietly with a sad expression. Taichi nodded at this. Sakyo didn't even agree to let the cats stay. That's when the idea hit the red head like a bus.

"I've always wanted a duck pond."

That was why Taichi was now digging up a hole in the middle of the courtyard while Kazunari aimed a hose in the hole. They were surrounded by ducks they kidnapped from the local zoo with a trolley.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

"Ohhhh yeah!" Taichi laughed out.

"Tbh, I completely spaced out about that!" Kazunari smiled remembering how many energy drinks they actually had that night. They needed to get new ones because they were all gone.

Sakyo's glare reminded them that what they'd done wasn't something to be proud of. They had broken multiple rules of the dorms that night and we're punished accordingly.

Banri let out a chuckle looking between the two. "What's with you guys and water?" He asked confusing everyone. "If I remember correctly that wasn't the only time you guys messed up playing with water."

"That's right!" Tsumugi called out. "There was that time you... Well... Let's just say no one could take a bath that day."

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

Taichi walked into the baths hiding something in the fold of his jacket. In the room, Kazunari was already filling the bath with water. It was around the time people would start moving in to take a bath before bed.

Kazunari spotted the other and grinned. "Did you bring it?"

The question was not verbally answered, but instead Taichi had removed the item from it's hiding place and handed it it Kazunari. The blond laughed opening the bottle of hot sauce and quickly posting some into the bath.

Once everything was ready they quickly ran out, taking the bottle with them to wait for what would happen.

It was a good ten minutes later before there was a problem...

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

"Wait how did you know that was us?" Kazunari asked with an eyebrow raised. Tsumugi gave them a blank look before turning away as if that would answer the question.

Sakyo slammed his hands on the table, leaning over to the young boys. "THAT WAS YOU TWO?" He shouted in rage for he was the one who discovered their was something wrong with the water.

Both boys let out nervous laugher before Kazunari spoke up. "I thought we were talking about that time we flooded the bathroom!" He lied hoping Sakyo would believe him. Taichi nodded along pointing at him as if he had the same belief.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

The two were in the bathroom on a Friday afternoon as water covered every inch of the floor. They hadn't meant to leave the water running for so long, but there wasn't much they could do about it now.

Kazunari let out a sigh making his way to the still running water. He was hoping to turn it off, but instead, he slipped and fell flat on his backside. Taichi began laughing at this before he too had slipped on the tiled floors. The two began to laugh now soaked.

Taichi suddenly stood up having an idea. He got ready, got a small running start, careful not to fall and stopped allowing his feet to skid through the water as he slid effortlessly across the room.

Kazunari saw this and instantly wanted to try it. He got up and started his run up. He got a bit of a skid in before falling over once again. Taichi Bagan to laugh once more as he helped the other up.

Almost twenty minutes went by of the two skating around in drenched clothes in a flooded bathroom before someone else had walked in to scold them.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

Sakyo sighed remembering that Omi had told him of how he walked into the bathrooms to find these two skating around. With that thought, he foolishly believed the earlier lie and started to question himself on who it was who put hot sauce in the bath.

The two let out a sigh, smiling at each other. They'd managed to escape Sakyo once again, but now most of the others knew it was them. It seemed like Yuki was about to snitch at the two instantly tensed up.

Thankfully for them, Tenma cut in. "Since we're on the topic of floods, can I ask something?" The two sighed seeing how Tenma's question gained enough of Yuki's attention to keep them in the clear. As a thank you, they gladly would answer any question Tenma asked at this point.

"Go right ahead Tenten!"

"Yeah ask anything!"

The ginger nodded thinking over how to phrase this. Once he figured it out, he looked directly at Kazunari ."How do you surf on the road?"

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

It had been raining for a good couple of hours. The rain was so bad that it had flooded the courtyard and the road was almost completely covered.

Tenma was returning to the dorms that day after doing the last scene of a movie he was in. He was happy it was over and couldn't wait to see the finishing peace. He just wished he could get back to the dorm to relax just a bit.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't park the car any closer," Igawa spoke over to the ginger. Tenma looked at him confused then went to look out the window.

He was on the opposite side of the road. He groaned in irritation not even caring about the reason Igawa wouldn't move the car. Then he opened the door...

There was only a single patch of road it was the bit up the very centre and was only visible by the fact it was shallow water. That was the spot Igawa placed the car so that Tenma had a patch of dryland to stand on. Now he knew why Igawa couldn't get over there. The car would've gotten flooded.

With a sigh, Tenma grabbed his things and got out of the car. He stood on the shallow patch already feeling the water fill his shoes, closing the door behind him and telling Igawa to leave. Once the car drove off, Tenma let the dread sink in.

He was soaked due to the rain and already knew where this was headed. He took a deep breath in and got ready to step further into the water when a shout telling him to watch out gained his attention. He looked in the direction he came from to get here to see Kazunari on a surf board, a bit of rope in each hand attached to the front and back of the board and speeding over towards him on the wave of water.

Tenma watched as the blond passed him, splashing him as he went. He would've been mad, but he was really just impressed. How the hell did he come up with that‽

Not to long after that Taichi floated past calmly as he sat in a small kayak letting the flow of the water take him.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

"How about this Tenten? Next time it floods, we'll show you how it's done!" Kazunari yelled enthusiastically. Tenma nodded at the idea as Taichi grew a large grin.

They were corrupting the others now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue making these, because I keep coming up with dumb things they can do XD


End file.
